


A conversation long overdue

by Banashee



Series: 65 Random Prompts [11]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: "So, just so I get this straight. You two didn't manage to have an actual talk about your feelings in well over a year, and instead you got drunk and got married in a tacky Las Vegas wedding chapel with some dude in a Elvis costume officiating it, only to wake up the next day with no idea how that even happened?“Clint thumps his head onto a table again - he'll lose plenty of braincells on this trip, it seems."Well, yeah." A beat of silence. "It wasn't even a good Elvis." he complains, as if that is the real tragedy here.-PART 2 OF A MINI SERIES
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: 65 Random Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	A conversation long overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.  
> Full prompt list can be found here:  
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts
> 
> This is going to be part of a individual mini series which I'm hoping to finish soon.

**A conversation long overdue**

To her credit, Natasha is patient as she is listening to her best friend rambling over the phone. She doesn’t rush or interrupt and it may or may not be because he’s still hungover and therefore a lot more whiny than usual. She doesn't feel like dealing with that. 

It also might be because instead of cracking puns or starting out with one of his god awful phone greetings (“Barton Morgue,  _ you stab _ ' _ em we _ slab ' _ em _ , got a new one?”) that make her roll her eyes hard enough to spin in circles, when Natasha answers her phone the first thing she can hear is Clint sighing dramatically and then exclaiming,

“Please be nice. I’m dumb.”

“I’m always nice. Besides, I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific than that."

When Clint sighs pitifully and then takes a deep breath to start talking, Natasha already regrets asking. 

But she listens patiently and for long enough to start and finish painting her nails in the process. 

She listens to Clint ramble about stupid feelings, casual hookup's that haven't felt casual in forever. 

She listens to him ramble about a weekend in Vegas and a drunken night out that neither he or Tony actually remembers and so far, it sure sounds like something these two doofuses she calls her friends would do. 

That is until a moment after, and the sound of Clints head colliding with a wooden surface - over a decade of knowing him tells her that the real catcher is about to come - her mind jumps to several possible conclusions and they're all kinda cliché but. She's right. 

What the hell, Clint? 

After he's finished his long winded ramble, Natasha pours herself a glass of vodka, swallows it in one go and finally answers. 

"So, just so I get this straight. You two didn't manage to have an actual talk about your feelings in well over a year, and instead you got drunk and got married in a tacky Las Vegas wedding chapel with some dude in a Elvis costume officiating it, only to wake up the next day with no idea how that even happened?“

Clint thumps his head onto a table again - he'll lose plenty of braincells on this trip, it seems. 

"Well, yeah." A beat of silence. "It wasn't even a  _ good _ Elvis." he complains, as if that is the real tragedy here. 

Natasha laughs. Hard. And loud. 

Only very few instances of that happening have been witnessed by anyone currently alive - it's always humbling, because for one, it shows that the Black Widow is human after all, while on the other hand, it usually means that somebody has done something incredibly stupid. Which is probably the reason that it’s mostly Clint who causes her to laugh like that. It’s just another part of their experience as platonic life partners. 

“Okay, but have you talked _ now _ ?” Natasha asks, when she’s got a grip on herself again, still grinning and wiping amused tears from her eye and pouring another glass of vodka. She figures she might as well.

“I mean, we were gonna. But alcohol is evil. We had dinner slash breakfast slash whatever, found the photos from last night that Tony has on his phone and had a good laugh. Then we ended up fucking again and well, he’s asleep at the moment.”

Clint sounds like he’s actually thinking about how to go about this - as much as his love life resembles a dumpster fire sometimes, this is something different, drunken Vegas shenanigans aside - it is clearly important to him. 

“Alright, then go to sleep and sober up. You two will have to have this conversation eventually.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Tasha.”

They hang up on that - saying “goodbye” is just not their thing.

Natasha sighs, and about 2000 miles away, Clint does the same, mussing up the back of his hair in the process. She’s right tho - she always is, so what else is new. He gets up from the couch, leaving his phone there and then he quietly walks over to the bedroom and crawls back under the blankets, careful not to wake Tony. 

He doesn’t wake up, but he turns briefly to cuddle up close to Clint once he’s back in bed, arms and legs wrapped around him like an octopus. 

It feels familiar and just right - Clint feels something ease in his chest as he hugs back while falling asleep.

  
  


They will have this long overdue talk - eventually. For now though, the bed is warm and the company is good and neither of the two sees a need to move anytime soon. 

When they wake up in the morning, they do so with heads that are no longer clouded from a nasty hangover and to the sound of pouring rain outside. 

It’s comfortable and cozy, and they start the day with lazy kisses and wandering hands in bed, moving on to the shower later. 

By the time they are dressed and on the couch, cradling mugs of steaming hot coffee in their hands, the time feels right.

Clint is still mulling over in his head how to start this, but Tony actually saves him the trouble. 

“So, what do you think? There is still time to annul the whole thing if you want, but, uh. We could, you know, just go for it and see where it gets us?” 

He sounds suspiciously casual when he talks about the annulation, but there is something soft and hopeful in his eyes when he offers the option of staying together. 

Clint doesn’t even think when he answers, because his heart has already made this decision, long before they even ended up here in this hotel room.

“Yeah, okay. let’s go for it. I, uh, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” He reaches out with one hand, and Tony takes it. He smiles at him, happy and content and with a giant weight falling off of his chest.

Their hands fit together perfectly in the way they’re intertwined, and so does the rest of them as they kiss. It’s far from the first time, but it still feels like an entirely new experience.

*+~

**Prompt No. 45: Please be nice. I’m dumb.**


End file.
